


Unknowingly Captivated

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear seeks out Cheren's attention.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Unknowingly Captivated

Lear thought he had it all.

Looks, a skillful trainer, outstanding fashion sense, heir to the throne and to top it off he has a  _ whole island. _

He should be content. Hence  _ should  _ be. 

Other than the  _ very few  _ battles he's lost (but his opponents were barely holding up!), there's nothing that should interfere with his goals.

..Other than Team Break, but those losers were all talk and no show.

So it frustrated him—  _ infuriates  _ him that Cheren is the one preoccupying his thoughts lately. 

Anytime he wins a battle and Cheren's not there then he seeks out the gym leader to gloat about his amazing talents.

And Cheren always listens, oh so patient with him, stopping what he was doing to give the prince the well needed attention he  _ deserves. _

It's different than when it's Rachel and Sawyer praising him. Although it’s nice, he is however used to it. Though with Cheren..

He doesn't simply throw compliments around. Always praising the Pokemon first before he gives Lear a gentle smile and an even softer gaze. 

Lear  _ lives  _ for that expression, and the praise— but most importantly if it's not coming from Cheren then it means next to nothing to him.

..Not that he doesn't mind the occasional compliment every now and then. 

"You seem happy today," Cheren comments, two cups of coffee in his hand that he gives the other to Lear who gladly takes it. "Did something good happen?"

There he went again, being considerate and listening _ —  _ why did it warm his heart so much?

"Nothing out of the ordinary," His mood would be terribly foul if everything wasn't going his way. "Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"I suppose you have a point," Cheren chuckles, taking the seat across from Lear. Arceus knows he wouldn't be able to function if they were sitting side by side. "So, what did you call me here for?"

Oh, right. Now Lear was usually a busy individual since he had an entire island to run, but when Rachel and Sawyer both suggested he needed a break he finally gave in to their annoying persistence.

And it's not like he came to Cheren because he didn't have anything better to do but because he  _ wanted  _ to spend time with the gym leader.

"No particular reason,"  _ It's so stupid and infuriating—  _ "Are you not pleased to be graced with my presence?"

“I’m always happy to spend time with you.” Cheren says it so softly, always so  _ sincere,  _ and Lear searches his eyes to see if there’s a hint of dishonesty on his face. There is, of course, nothing but honesty in them and he finds himself getting lost in how dark Cheren’s blue eyes are, how they gleam a certain way when he’s either excited or curious about a particular subject.

_ Beautiful. _

“Lear?” 

Lear snaps his eyes away from Cheren. Arceus, he was grateful for his sunglasses though they unfortunately don’t hide the heat that finds its way to his face.

“What?” Lear unintentionally spat out, blaming the gym leader for his embarrassed state. Cheren chuckling at him didn’t help matters either.

“Do you need some water? You look a little flustered.”

_ “No—“  _ Lear pauses, trying to ignore the fact that his voice just  _ cracked.  _ “I’m perfectly fine, thank you for your concern.”

Alright, so maybe he was a little too sarcastic there, but Cheren looked as if he were entertained by him stumbling over his own words. Maybe being one on one wasn’t a good idea after all. He didn’t have anything to back up the meeting and should have just brought Rachel and Sawyer along—

“Would you like to go to the daycare with me?” Cheren offers, still smiling and most likely unaware of his internal panic. Or maybe he was and this was just his little way of showing mercy. Either way Lear was silently grateful. “I heard trainer’s have been finding eggs all over Pasio lately.”

“I don’t recall hearing about that..” Lear mumbled. Well, he supposed it’s a win for him. Newborn Pokemon meant more opportunities for him to win so he couldn’t really complain  _ that  _ much about it. “Go ahead and show me these Pokemon, I might as well see them before I inevitably  _ crush  _ them in battle!”

“That’s not the point,” Cheren shakes his head, but gets up anyway. “But as long as you're eager to see them I guess that counts as a victory.”

Eager probably wasn’t the right way to describe how he felt, but his thoughts came to a screeching halt when Cheren held out a hand to him. He would have scoffed, smacked the hand away, ignored it entirely—

But he takes it anyway.

It’s nice, he thinks, and oddly domestic. If he didn’t have his gloves on he’s sure he’d enjoy the contact more and he silently mourns the loss when Cheren pulls his hand back.

“There’s a newly hatched Purrloin there I wanted you to see,” Cheren eyes light up in the way that makes Lear’s heart beat a little faster and they shine with so much life that he can never get enough of it. “You know, I used to have one on my main team before I became a gym leader.”

“Really?”

Lear doesn’t care for small talk, or anything that doesn’t concern him. But when it was coming from Cheren he found himself listening along. Even his heart to hearts couldn’t be completely blocked out much to his annoyance.

Well, as long as Cheren’s eyes were on him then he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment I got from my last Cheren/Lear fic that I loved and wanted to write! Thanks to ben4kevin for the idea! And yes, I do take requests for them <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
